Casualidades
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Tres intentos sobre como Amanda y Carisi casi se conocen. Para Maesi Robyn (Ya ni sé como tiene su nick)


**Disclaimer:** Unidad de Víctimas Especiales no me pertenece, utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento y porque es parte de un reto. Y va para mi querida amiga Lord Maesi Robyn.

 **N/A:** Te luciste, maldita. Quiero que sepan que me ha tendido una trampa muy buena. Tengan cuidado con ella. Pero eso no quita que te quiera. Finalmente me animé y esto es lo que salió. He modificado un poco como me lo pediste en la opción, espero que de todos modos te guste. Te quiero.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Amanda siempre que caminaba por las calles pasaba por una gran cafetería de colores chillantes, fue inaugurada unas semanas atrás y aunque al principio no llegó a ver mucha clientela ahora la calle se encontraba abarrotada de muchas personas.

Y ahora lo entendía un poco mejor.

Los colores chillones desaparecieron un poco, para finalmente cambiarle también el nombre, veía a las personas que charlaban animadamente y daban comentarios sobre lo que esperaban comprar, reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún disponía de mucho tiempo llegar al trabajo e iniciar a trabajar en el nuevo caso.

Se formó al final de la fila y suspiro exasperada, ya se arrepentía de formarse ahí, dado que por lo mínimo ahí se iba a llevar unos quince minutos y con lo que le gustaba llegar temprano al trabajo o quizás Nick le llamaría y le diría que se encontraran en la nueva escena del crimen. Seriamente pensaba en salirse de la fila e ir a tomar el café de la oficina, aunque tendría que agregarle una buena dosis de azúcar crema.

 _"_ _¿Por qué tardan tanto?_ —Pensó recargándose sobre la pared de ladrillos.

—Están preparando una nueva receta para el café y dicen que es deliciosa —dijo un hombre.

Amanda se giró para ver si era el señor de adelante, pero no. Era el joven que estaba detrás de ella y le estaba sonriendo amigablemente. Ella frunció el ceño y en su cabeza corrieron las palabras: _¿Me estás hablando a mí?_

Fue como si él también hubiese entendido ese lenguaje y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú me preguntaste.

—¿Yo pregunte? —Arqueo la ceja.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de ello. Habló en voz alta y por ende ese hombre con educación le respondió amablemente.

—Gracias —no le sonrió y se volvió a recargar en la pared, mirando a la calle vacía, que cada cinco minutos un auto transitaba por ahí.

Al cabo de unos momentos su teléfono inicio a sonar, ella lo tomo y reviso quién le estaba llamando, pero no era una llamada, era un mensaje.

 _He llegado a tu casa, pero ya no te encuentras. Te necesito ya._

 _Nick._

Ella respondió.

 _Cuatro calles a la izquierda de dónde vivo. Cafetería de colores chillantes, ven por mí._

Para antes de que él llegase, ella ya había comprado dos cafés de la _nueva receta._ Subió al auto, se lo ofreció a Nick y se fueron al otro lado de la ciudad para examinar el nuevo crimen.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Regularmente Nick se encargaba de pasar por ella, ya que él al finalizar el turno de trabajo se quedaba con el carro de la oficina. Pero esa ocasión no iba a ser así, él pidió un receso y el auto no se lo soltaron por la última infracción que le pusieron por conducir ebria. Así que Liv tuvo que tomar muchas medidas con respecto y una de esas decisiones fue que Amanda no iba a conducir durante un cierto tiempo hasta que aprendiera a controlarse en ese aspecto.

De eso, un mes y medio.

Podría tomar un taxi y si intentaban asaltarla ella les daría una sorpresa al poder defenderse, a menos que fueran en un grupo que limitaba su defensa. El transporte público era muy saturado y regularmente tenía que esperar una media hora para poder subir a bordo de uno, se le ocurrió que podía llamar a Finn u Olivia, pero desistió y la mejor opción fue que debía tomar el tren subterráneo.

Era concurrido, saturado, mucha gente iba y regresaba de sus trabajos, pero era rápido, así que una vez que lo tomará iba a tardar menos de una hora en llegar a su trabajo. Compro el boleto y paso, apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando por fin las puertas se pararon delante de ella, entró a empujones y se recargo en la pared que no abriría sus puertas, se recargo y se puso a observar a las personas cansadas, aseadas y a las madres con niños.

Alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro, volteo la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver al hombre quién le volvía a sonreír amigablemente.

—¿Gustas sentarte? Yo me bajo en la siguiente estación.

—No, gracias —trato de sonar amable—. Puedes dejarlo libre, para que se siente alguien más.

—Muy bien —Amanda le vio ofrecerlo a un hombre su asiento, él hombre le agradeció y él se acercó hasta la puerta. Cuando se hubo detenido él no miro atrás, pero Amanda no le quito la mirada de encima.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando recordó quién era.

Él mismo de la cafetería con un atuendo similar. Revisó su reloj. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no debería haber estado en la cafetería pidiendo quizás un café?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Dos semanas después volvió a utilizar el metro. Para su fortuna ahora le toco un asiento libre y cuando se sentó no dudo en cerrar los ojos, para ganar unos minutos más de sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos había llegado a su destino. Justo a tiempo para avanzarle con el papeleo de oficina que tenía desde unos días atrás, pero que por falta de tiempo no continúo. Ya había avanzado mucho desde la estación subterránea cuando inicio a sentir un cosquilleo por su nuca. Uno que representaba que se encontraba en peligro o que alguien le seguía.

No miro atrás, ese era el primer error de muchas personas que les ganaba el miedo, no importaba que la calle fuera transitada.

Solamente quedaban dos cuadras para que llegara a la estación. Aunque podría implementar la estrategia de darle un buen golpe y torcerle el brazo, en caso de que tuviera un arma de fuego se iba arriesgar a utilizar otros métodos. Miro rápidamente hacia atrás, pero no vio nada sospechoso y el cosquilleo desapareció de repente. Saludos a los oficiales que estaban fuera y entro a la estación, se encamino al viejo elevador.

El cosquilleo volvió.

—¡Otra vez tú! —Se sobresaltó y miro al hombre del café—. Sabía que te conocía, te has rebajado el cabello, te queda muy bien.

—¿Te conozco? —Llevo su mano a la nuca para que la sensación desapareciera. Entro al elevador, él la siguió—. ¿Me estás siguiendo? —Pregunto bruscamente cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—No —él miro el botón dónde ella aplano. Iban a la misma planta—. Nunca olvido una cara y bueno, te he visto varias veces en el café, en el metro, en el carro de tu amigo…

—Eso suena a acoso.

—Un detective —Él sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes—. ¿Soy bueno, no crees? Si te arrestará ya daría contigo de inmediato.

—Suenas más a un acosador.

—Entonces permíteme corregirte; no soy un acosador —Levantó su mano a modo de saludo—. Dominick Carisi, puedes revisar mi historial y no vas a encontrar nada extraño.

—Mucho gusto.

No dio nombres y él respeto su silencio. Amanda puso los ojos en blanco cuando le vio dejar el elevador en la misma planta, ella camino hasta su despacho, pero en el camino se encontró con Olivia, quién llevaba sobre sus manos un expediente. Le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y miro sorprendida.

—¿Ya se conocen? —La pregunta se dirigió a los dos.

—La he visto en ocasiones —respondió Dominick—. Ella probablemente no.

—¿Qué debo conocer?

—Amanda, bueno, ya no es necesario que diga sus nombres si ya se conocen.

—No conocía el de ella —la señalo—. No me lo quiso decir, pero es un gusto Amanda.

—Él va a ser tu nuevo compañero, Amanda.

Amanda trato de disimular su sorpresa, él volvía a tener esa jodida sonrisa amigable. Que por más que se contuvo no pudo evitarlo y sonrió también.

—Entonces ahora puedo confirmar que en verdad no eres un acosador.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **N/A II:** ¿Esto te parece "romántico nivel normal"? XD. ¡Espero que te guste!


End file.
